


The Dimension Traveler

by GhostWriterFont



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dimensional Traveler, F/M, I’ll add tags as I go, The reader can do magic but with limitations.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterFont/pseuds/GhostWriterFont
Summary: You were pulled from your own dimension by an unknown force. The trauma of it caused you to forget who you really were and where you came from. Caught adrift in a strange universe filled with multiple worlds.All felt lost until you met someone in the multiverse, who promised to help you find your way home.Now you find yourself running away from your friend, wandering the multiverse searching for a place to call home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my main Undertale fan fiction enjoy. 
> 
> It was inspired by many people stories. So here we are I hope you enjoy yourselves with my fic. I like to thank tyranttortoise for providing such wonderful writing advice for reader type novels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You slipped away while they were distracted. 
> 
> It was time to go. You couldn’t stay with ‘him’ anymore, that became obvious now.
> 
> You didn’t belong here. 
> 
> In this world, in his world, or perhaps as that so-called god of destruction claimed in any world.

You slipped away while they were distracted. 

It was time to go. You couldn’t stay with ‘him’ anymore, that became obvious now.

You didn’t belong here.

In this world, in his world, or perhaps as that so-called god of destruction claimed in any world.

Focused on the task at hand, you reached deep inside searching for the dormant magic inside your soul. You didn’t have a very strong soul to start with you’d hope to gather enough energy it was faint and hard to grasp but in a blink, you successfully teleported yourself quite a distance away from the two opposing figures.

Not bad being you only had recently learned to teleport by accident. It was odd having magic, is when you first arrived with no memory or apparent abilities to be able to do such. You were glad to have that ability now to make use of it to escape from this place.

You hesitated at first in an attempt at creating a dimensional portal when the sounds of battle echoed in the distances.

‘ _What if Ink gets hurt?_ ’ You worried, clenching the front of your shirt at the sudden guilt-ridden pain in your soul, ‘ _What if he needs me?_ ’  He did come to your rescue when Error showed up to take your soul.

Shaking your head vigorously, you inhaled sharply then squared your shoulders. No, if anything there was another reason you ‘ _should_ ’ leave.

Your ‘friend’ has lied to you. Ink never intended to help find your way home. You were nothing more than a pet,a tool.

You didn’t want to believe it, but the truth showed on his face when Error confronted him just moments ago. It broke your heart, Ink knew more than he let on and kept you here on purpose.

Now you had the power to leave on your own.

In truth, you probably had the ability for quite some time after discovering your magical abilities. All that held you back was the thought that perhaps maybe, you finally found your soulmate in Ink.

But Ink had no soul, and his emotions were fabrications all the vails of creativity that he fed on. You were just a foolish girl riding on some happily ever after fairytale crap.

Wiping away the tears that formed in your eyes at that stupidity of that thought. 

There was no time for this touchy-feely crap you had to open a portal now.

This was your first time attempting this ability you needed to concentrate. Pushing the energy forward to form in a spot in front of you it seemed like it took forever to build it back up again.

‘A little more’, you thought feeling the urgent need to hurry before they noticed what you were trying to do.

A circle pattern began to form it was a pretty cyan color with runes and patterns weaving itself throughout like a delicate web. So this was the form your actual magic took.

You glanced behind you at the sounds of magic blasters echoing in the distance. Things were really heating up back there. Mentally wishing that your magic would just hurry up you bit your lower lip. Did magic always take this long?

You gave yourself a quick mental pat on the back when the circle completed itself, however. It took but a moment to stabilize and a bright light beamed from it.

‘Shit there no way they’re going to miss that.’

Yet you paused, having no idea where it leads to and the idea going on your own was a bit frightening. The question at the forefront of your mind was ‘Should you go?’ After all, he wasn’t all that bad towards you. Ink did make sure you lived comfortably at least.

‘Well, how long you going to wait?’ A familiar dark voice echoes back of your mind you shivered although you never met the owner of that voice you couldn’t help but have the feeling of dark tentacles wrapping around you. You never confided in Ink about this creature mainly in how crazy it sounded that a dark and sinister voice in your head spoke to you on a regular basis.

‘Don’t tell me you are having second thoughts.’ The voice teased you, ‘Remember all the lies he told you.’ although there was no physical hand you could almost swear you could feel a ghost of ones touching your upper arm ‘How he kept you here all to himself,in this little space having no intention of ever helping you find a way home.’The voice had actually told you this on more than one occasion but you had refused to believe it till now.

Anger soon overwrote your guilt. You were angry at this whole situation, at him and mostly at yourself for allowing someone else takes control of your life. Finally, you readied yourself to take a step forward towards the gate.

Blue strings suddenly warp around your forearms. You gasp in shock at how fast they found you.

“Were you going you little glitch?” The choppy gruff voice echoes from behind.

You screeched when Error’s strings wrapped themselves around your soul as he pulled you back towards him with a triumph sneer.

A sharp breath fills your lungs as something cracked inside your soul at contact with his strings while you magic was still active.

“You think I’m going to let you just get away?” Error glared with a hiss. “I don’t know where you came from but I’ll be damned if I let Ink’s new little tool run off to create more mistakes in the multiverse.”

Errors word barely registered in your mind, your vision blurred, it hurts what the hell did he do to you?

“Error, let her go!” Ink jumps in between you cutting the strings before he has the chance to take your soul. You stagger but managed to still stand on your two feet. The pain in your chest made you double over gasping for breath, however.

Wait,have you experience this before?It felt familiar.

“Y/n are you okay?” Ink asked standing between you and Error. His body was heavily beaten,but his brush “broomy” was poised ready for another attack.

The pain was sharper now you felt your magic shift in color? Can it do that? From cyan to black. Your soul repressed itself in defense while something darker began to rise to the forefront gearing for confrontation.

Even your eyesight changed as the world around you started to turn into shades of grey.Dark markings started to appear on your body while simultaneously feeling as though you were on fire.

Ink couldn’t see this with his back towards you. But Error who originally glowered at Ink shifted his gaze towards you is eyes widened in surprise.

“ What in the world?” Error muttered through his teeth.

You felt suddenly light headed the world spun. The black magic attempted to overpowered your weak cyan soul without destroying it but it touch caused it to falter and weaken your body.

“Y/n?” Ink turned around when Error demeanor changed.”Error what have you done?” He yelled as you started to fall back into the portal you created,finally giving in to the pain in your body was in.

Ink reaches for you, only to recoil when the void that already traversed your arm lunged out at the skeleton gashing him in the deep chest cavity.

The last thing you saw as you fell into the portal wasyour friend “bleeding?” while collapsing on top of his enemy Error who surprisingly reached out and caught him before the world around you went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to find out that today's the royal inspection and his brother Papyrus has spent weeks in preparation for this. So, nothing must go wrong if Paps want to impress Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in chapter two! This fiction will switch between pov from time to time. As for the reader don't worry I'll throw you in eventually. ;3

The Dimensional Traveler

Chapter One

“SANS!” Papyrus voice booms waking Sans from a restless sleep with a jolt, “SANS, GET UP! ITS ALMOST SEVEN O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING.” Now Papyrus normally a loud talker, but with a skull-splitting headache, it rang harshly in Sans ear holes.

‘Ugh,’ he was too hungover for this, pulling the pillow over his throbbing skull.

He didn't want to get out of bed today. He didn't want to face this harsh reality of this life. He definitely didn't want to experience yet another run with the human child.

Sans didn't remember the previous timelines exactly, not with great clarity anyways. It was more like a million jumbled puzzle pieces which every piece belongs to a different fucking puzzle.

It's been two months since the last reset, it had to be coming any day now, the human would emerge from the ruins to play their sick little games. At this point, he really didn't give a shit on why ’They’ chose to reset anymore. Sans just wished they eventually give up and leave the hell everything alone.

’Heh, yeah right, ’ more likely be struck by some random falling object from the ceiling of the underground than the chances of that happening.

A swift knock on the door made him silently curse against the pillowcase at the intrusive sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“COME, BROTHER, SURELY YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT TODAY IS.”  
Papyrus stood outside of Sans's room despite the scolding tone he was actually more concerned for his brother. He had to carry his drunken brother home from Grillby’s the previous night when receiving a call from the owner of the same name to come and get him, again.

It wasn’t the excessive drinking that bothered Papyrus, well not as much. What really concerned him was Sans whole demeanor lately, he could tell something was wrong but had been unable to get past his brother's defenses to find out what.

Right now in honesty, he wished he could just leave Sans to his hangover and carry on. But today’s events were too important to just lie about all day.

“Let me guess you're going to catch a human?” Sans muffled gruff voice answered from the other side of the doorway making the tall skeleton perk up in attention.

“WELL, IT WOULD BE A GRAND TIME INDEED FOR A HUMAN TO SHOW UP FOR I TO CAPTURE IT! ” Papyrus voice was filled with the never-wavering enthusiasm.

“NEVERTHELESS, “ Papyrus states in a calmer manner leaning on the door frame making an unseen casual shurg, ”WITH TODAYS ROYAL INSPECTION, MY CAREFUL PREPARATION AND ADJUSTMENTS TO MY PUZZLES EARLY THIS MORNING. I WOULD SURELY IMPRESS UNDYNE TO LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Early this morning? How early was Paps up this morning? Wait?’ Sans jolted up in bed causing the pillow to fly across the room.

’The royal inspection? Shit, was that today?’ It didn’t matter very much to Sans what Undyne thought of his work ethics. But the royal guard meant everything to Papyrus and he had been talking and working hard for this event for weeks.

’Shit, how could I have forgotten?’ Sans runs his hands on the top of his skull releasing a long moan.

“SANS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?” Papyrus scoffed through the closed doorway.

“Ah, yeah.” Sans yawned shifting from his bed to the pile of laundry on the floor.

‘Welp, no avoiding now, suppose should put some clothes on today.’ Wouldn't impress royal fish sticks to be bared boned at his station.

“EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT FOR THIS SANS I HAVE PLANNED DOWN TO THE SMALLEST DETAILS.” Papyrus inputs as Sans pick up a pair of his usual black basketball shorts from the pile, “DON’T YOU DARE WEAR THOSE DIRTY OLD SHORTS FOR THIS SANS!”

Sans cringes and drops the offensive article of clothes immediately on to the floor, he glanced to the still closed doorway.

“Gee Pap, you’d gain X-ray visions or something.” Sans retorted with a raised brow.

“I JUST HAPPEN TO KNOW MY OWN BROTHER DIRTY HABITS. “ Papyrus attempt to mutters under his breath but volume control wasn't in Paps vocabulary.

“I PUT CLEAN CLOTHES IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT, SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE FOR THE OCCASION.” Papyrus preceded to dictated,Sans opened his jaw to ask were only to snap it shut with a loud click as his sly brother added with a sarcastic chuckle, ”I WOULD CHECK THE MARVELOUS NEW INVENTION CALLED THE DRESSER BROTHER, NYEH HEH.”

Sans rolls his eye sockets, ‘Heh okay Papyrus, two can play at that.’

“You want me to wear a dress?” Sans retorts innocently walking over to the dresser as instructed, opening the top drawer there was little else in it but Papyrus had laid out a formal outfit for him. Well, Sans guessed he’s lucky his brother didn’t insist on him wearing a royal guard patrol uniform.

“I don’t know Pap, I might have to ad’dress’ your fashion choices.” Lifting out a pair of brown stonewashed jeans he unfolded the clothes to get a better look at them.

‘Heh, actually there not bad wonder were Papyrus got a hold of these?’ They were in the line of the type of clothing he use to wear back when he worked at the la...Sans paused immediately and shoved that thought in the back of his mind he didn't want to revisit those memories.

“SANS.” Papyrus warning was a low growl bring him back to the conversation at hand.

“I mean I hate to fabric-cate something I’m not.” Sans continues to jibe at Papyrus throwing the slacks over his forearm with a wide grin.

Sans hears a sound of agitation escapes his brothers, “JUST GET DRESSED AND MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS WHEN YOUR READY!”

“Alright, I’ll slip on something nice,” Sans calls afterward setting off another disgruntled cry from Papyrus having a chance to retreat downstairs.

Pulling out the clean tan sweater that Pap chose to go along with the jeans. It’s been a while since he wore anything other than his basketball shorts and a tee shirt.

‘Yeah, very classy, ’ he thought to himself, he might even try to wear shoes today.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull it was still throbbing, taking a shortcut to the bathroom, a quick shower would help take off the edge of his still lingering hangover.

Turning on the hot water to letting it flow over him felt good on his bones. Looking down his hands they were shaking. The combined insomnia and constant suffering from night terrors had really turned him into a walking mess. He sighed heavily shoulders slumping down.

Stars, was there ever to be an end to all this?

Will, he ever find his true happy ending.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling a little better and dressed Papyrus approved ’duds’. Sans made his way downstairs, were Paps greeted him with a smile. It quickly shifted to a frown and a slight eye roll when seeing his brother had slipped on the usual blue hoodie as well, but made no attempt to comment on the matter when Sans sheepishly shrugs.

Paps practically shoves a mug into his hands, explaining that this was insurance in keeping Sans alert and ready when Undyne comes.

Sitting down on the green couch slowly sipping the strongest cup of black coffee he's ever drunk, it actually caused his bones to jitter a little from the first sip. He listened attentively as the taller monster relays his master plans for getting into the royal guard.

There was even a standing clipboard with diagrams drawings on it. ‘Heh, cute.’ Sans couldn’t help but think to himself taking another swig, as his role was described in detail in the plan.

’Stay awake, and look busy’  
Sans basically summed it down to.

After finished with his speech, Papyrus grins in triumph with hands planted on his hips waiting for his brother's input on the master plan.

Not missing his cue Sans stands and gives a thumbs up with his free hand, ”Your plans are the coolest bro. There’s no way, Undyne going to turn you down this time.”

Papyrus beams at Sans approval despite his enthusiastic nature even he needs to seek encouragement from others from time to time.

“PERFECT, NOW I PERSONALLY WILL GO TO MEET UNDYNE AT HER HOUSE TO ACCOMPANY HER THROUGH THE INSPECTION, YOU SHOULD GO TO YOUR STATION.” Papyrus quickly spirited out of the house headed towards Waterfall.

”Alright, see you later future ”Captain” Papyrus.” Sans responded after from the front door, giving a captain salute as Papyrus runs off in the distance.

When his little brother finally disappeared from sight Sans sighed heavily from a tug at his soul, ”It’s okay, he’ll be fine.” He told himself, ”The kid hadn’t made an appearance yet.”

”I don't have to worry about you getting yourself kill this time,” he continues to tell himself taking another sip of his mug.

His bones jittered again Sans looks down at the black liquid with a raised brow, ’Gotta admit Paps sure knows how to brew a strong cup of coffee.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking outside of Snowdin to his station at the end of the road through the crystal pathways of the underground forest. The air was crisp and chilled, although, skeletons are less likely to feel weather changes than others monsters would, It was quiet, seemingly no one else was around this morning.

Sans actually enjoying the peaceful walk through the woods.”Ah, the morning commute is so much better...”

Sans voice trails off when something overshadows his short stature. He makes a loud grunt when a heavyweight lands squarely on his chest and something hard smacks him right on the forehead of his skull. The impact made his eye lights snuff out seeing stars in the back of his mind toppling backward along with whatever tackled him everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> 8/28/18 Done a little bit of editing nothing major just some padding to help go along with the later chapters that I’ve written.


End file.
